What's Wrong? -Junhwan&Binhwan
by Pinkpeachy
Summary: Jinhwan seorang guru musik. Hanbin seorang mahasiswa semester akhir. Mereka berdua sedang penjajakan hubungan karena perodohan. Namun tiba tiba Junhoe datang, menjadi rahasia Jinhwan yang tak boleh diketahui Hanbin. -Bad Summary-
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Hanbineyo**

 **Tittle : What'** **s Wrong?**

 **Cast : Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin** **, Goo Junhoe**

 **Genre : Drama** **, Romance, GS!Jinhwan**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything expect the story**

 **Warning! Mature content**

 **DLDR!**

 **Chapter 1**

Kim Jinhwan dan Kim Hanbin adalah sepasang manusia yang dijodohkan karena sebuah taruhan orang tua mereka ketika masih muda. Kim Jinhwan adalah seorang guru muda di sebuah sekolah menengah keatas sebagai guru musik sedangkan Kim Hanbin hanyalah mahasiswa semester lima yang sedang mempersiapkan ujian akhirnya.

Jinhwan dan Hanbin tinggal dalam satu apartemen yang sama, milik Jinhwan. Hal ini mereka lakukan untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain dan juga Hanbin menemani Jinhwan yang notabene tinggal sendirian disana.

"Mau kopi?" Jinhwan menawari Hanbin yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya. Laki laki yang ditawari mengangguk pelan dan bergumam 'ya' sebagai jawaban. Jinhwan segera ke pantri membuatkan secangkir kopi dan meletakkannya di meja tepat di samping laptop laki laki itu.

"Sedang mengerjakan apa sih?"

"Tugas biasa, noona."

"Aigoo, kasihan sekali calon suamiku ini."

Jinhwan mencubit pelan pipi Hanbin. Ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih empat puluh menit. "Ehmm... Hanbin-ah, aku tidur duluan ya?"

Hanbin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Jinhwan mendadak cemberut. "Bin..." ia menarik lengan hoodie yang dikenakan laki laki itu. "Bin..."

"Eugh, _waeyo_ noona?" Hanbin menoleh kearah perempuan manis itu. Jinhwan mengetukkan telunjuknya tepat di bibirnya beberapa kali. "Night kiss-ku."

Hanbin tersenyum paham dan memberikan kecupan manis di dahi, hidung, dan terakhir bibir kecilnya yang ranum.

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut ya, aku menyayangimu" Jinhwan membisikkan kata kata manis di telinga laki laki itu kemudian mencium pipinya dalam.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Jinan noona."

"Selamat pagi Kim saem."

"Selamat pagi, Song saem."

Jinhwan tersenyum hangat kepada guru laki laki yang menyapanya barusan. Ia meletakkan tasnya di meja dan mulai menyiapkan materi yang akan ia ajarkan hari ini.

"Kelas 2-A," gumam Jinhwan pelan. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudan berjalan menuju kelas musik yang terletak di lantai satu gedung sekolah itu.

Setelah memasuki ruang kelas, ia di sambut ucapan selamat pagi dari murid murid disana, terlebih dari murid laki laki. Dari sudut padanya, Jinhwan dapat merasakan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan senyum sinis di bibirnya. Jinhwan berusaha mengabaikannya dan memulai pelajarannya hari itu.

Dua jam berlalu, Jinhwan sudah mengakhiri kelasnya dan para murid sudah meninggalkan kelas musik itu. Jinhwan akan membuka pintu tapi seseorang membuka pintu itu duluan dan mendorongnya kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Mau kemana, Jinan _**saem**_?" suara itu tepat keluar di depan telinganya di tengah tubuhnya yang terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuh tinggi itu.

" _Mwohae?"_ Jinhwan berusaha tenang dan menjauhkan dirinya dan laki laki yang mencoba menciumnya itu.

"Ehmm... bersenang senang? Bermain?" laki laki itu menjawab dengan nada rendah. Satu tangannya mencengkeram kedua tangan Jinhwan keatas dan satu bagian lagi meremas dada wanita itu dari balik kemejanya.

"Goo Junhoe! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kim Jinhwan memekik. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun kekuatannya tak setara dengan laki laki itu.

"Tentu saja meremas dada berisimu ini, saem" jawab laki laki itu sekenanya. Jinhwan semakin menggigit bibirnya ketika jemari laki laki itu masuk ke dalam kemejanya dan bermain dengan putingnya.

"Kulitmu sangat lembut di tanganku, saem..." desah laki laki itu di telinga Jinhwan, "aku sangat merindukan tubuhmu."

"Lepaskan tanganku, sakit..."

Jinhwan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Junhoe melepaskan cengkeramannya membalikkan tubuh wanita untuk menjadi membelakanginya. "Kau selalu memakai rok pendek saat hari Kamis. Apa kau sengaja melakukannya, saem? Agar jari jariku ini bisa memasuki vaginamu dengan mudah?" Goo Junhoe melepas kaitan bra Jinhwan dari belakang satu tangannya yang lain menyelip ke dalam celana dalam tipis yang wanita itu kenakan.

"Goo Junhoe..." Jinhwan mulai mendesah ketika dua jari panjang milik muridnya itu menggosok vaginanya.

"Aku penasaran apa kau masih perawan atau tunangan bodohmu itu sudah memasukimu sebelumnya. Tapi merasakan betapa sempitnya dirimu, aku sudah tahu jawabannya," laki laki itu terus membisikkan kata kata kotor di telinganya yang entah mengapa membuat Jinhwan semakin basah di bawah sana.

"Ah... jangan lakukan itu," Kim Jinhwan menggeliat pelan ketika jemari panjang itu terus memberikan efek geli di bawah sana.

"Kalau tunanganmu itu tidak segera menidurimu, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, saem. Aku bisa melakukan lebih baik dan membuatmu lebih puas darinya."

"Junhoe-ya... jangan... AH—teruskan... teruskan..." tubuh Jinhwan semakin terhimpit ke dinding dan payudaranya semakin tertekan.

"AH!" ia memekik ketika dua jari itu memasuki tubuhnya. Mengaduk-aduk lubangnya dan membuatnya semakin basah.

Junhoe semakin tak bisa mengontrol pergerakan tangannya ketika mendengar desahan gurunya itu. Ia mempercepat gerakannya hingga tiba tiba wanita itu memekik tertahan, ia melakukan pelepasan. Junhoe mengeluarkan jemarinya dan memutar tubuh gurunya itu.

"Cepat atau lambat, aku akan memasukimu, saem. Jadi, segera suruh tunanganmu itu menidurimu atau aku sendiri yang akan merebut keperawananmu."

Jinhwan hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah pertemuan selanjutnya lubangmu itu masih aman dari adik kecilku ini atau tidak, jadi bersiap siaplah oke?" Junhoe berkata sambil merapikan pakaian Jinhwan. Setelah selesai, ia mengecup bibir ranum Jinhwan dan berlalu meninggalkan wanita yang tengah shock itu sendirian.

" _Mwoya ige?"_ gumam wanita itu pelan.

"Aku pulang," Jinhwan segera berlari dari dapur menuju pintu ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia melepas apron yang melekat di tubuh kecilnya lalu berlari memeluk tubuh Hanbin erat. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher itu dan mengendus bau khas Hanbin yang ia sukai.

"Kau selalu bersikap aneh saat hari kamis," Hanbin tertawa geli sembari membalas pelukan tunangan manisnya itu. Tangannya mengusap punggung kecil Jinhwan dengan geraka memutar. "Dan kau selalu tak memakai pakaian dalam setiap hari kamis."

"Kangen," gumam Jinhwan sambil menciumi leher Hanbin. Jemarinya yang kecil masuk melalui bawah kemeja Hanbin dan mengelus perut berotot laki laki itu pelan.

"Kau selalu menggodaku setiap hari kamis," Hanbin tertawa lalu mengelus rambut cokelat panjang itu lembut.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Hanbin merespon ketika Jinhwan mendorong tubuhnya hingga berbaring di sofa di ruang tengah.

"Noona..."

Itu kata terakhir dari bibir Hanbin sebelum Jinhwan menciumnya panas.

 _ **Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

Jinhwan mengetuk pintu kamar Hanbin tiga kali sebelum memasuki kamar bernuansa putih hitam itu. Ia melihat laptop berlogo apel milik Hanbin menyala di meja belajarnya namun sang pemilik tak ada disana.

Ia mendengar gemericik air di kamar mandi Hanbin dan menyadari bahwa calon suaminya itu sedang mandi sekarang. Ia kemudian mengambil pakaian Hanbin yang bergelatakan di sofa kecil yang ada di kamar itu dan meletakkan di keranjang kotor di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Kemudian pintu terbuka. Jinhwan sedikit terkejut melihat Hanbin yang hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya meskipun ia sudah berkali kali melihat tubuh laki laki itu.

"Noona?" Hanbin menyapa wanita itu. Hanbin membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam begitu saja. Jinhwan menutup matanya dan berteriak kaget.

Hanbin tertawa ringan dan memeluk Jinhwan hangat. " _Waeyo?"_

"Mau tidur disini," ungkap Jinhwan dengan nada manja. Hanbin melepas pelukannya dan mengajak Jinhwan naik ke atas ranjangnya. "Boleh, tapi jangan berbuat macam macam kepadaku ya."

"Ya!" Jinhwan memukul lengan telanjang Hanbin. Bibirnya cemberut dan hal itu membuat Hanbin mencuri satu kecupan manis disana.

"Aku hampir lepas kontrol ketika noona menyerangku tadi sore," ujar Hanbin. Tapi laki laki itu menemukan ekspresi murung di wajah cantik Jinhwan.

"Noona ada masalah ya? Mau cerita padaku tidak?"

Hanbin menekuk lengannya untuk dijadikan penyangga kepalanya sendiri. Ia bebaring menghadap Jinhwan yang sedang bergelung dengan selimut hitam milik Hanbin.

"Di sekolah, ada murid yang susah diatur..." Jinhwan memulai ceritanya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh bibir Hanbin dan bermain disana. "Dia selalu menggodaku dan membuat kerusuhan di kelas. Aku bingung bagaimana cara untuk menghadapinya."

Hanbin meraih pergelangan tangan Jinhwan yang sedari tadi mengusapi bibirnya. "Di setiap sekolah, murid seperti itu selalu ada noona. Kau harus sabar dan jangan terlihat takut dihadapannya. Bersikap tegaslah dan dia akan menghormatimu sebagai gurunya."

Jinhwan tersenyum tipis. 'Dia melecehkanku Hanbin, dia menyentuhku bahkan sebelum kau menyentuhku,' Jinhwan berkata dalam hati.

"Noona? Noona?"

"Ehm, _wae?"_

"Kau melamun."

"Aku akan mencoba saranmu tadi," Jinhwan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya tidur."

Hanbin memberikan kecupan manis pada Jinhwan seperti yang ia lakukan setiap malam. Kemudian ia mematikan lampu utama kamarnya dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur menggunakan remote yang ia letakkan di nakas.

Jinhwan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Hanbin dan membiarkan laki laki itu memeluknya dari belakang.

Ia sangat menyukai sensasi menggelikan yang Hanbin berikan ketika ia memeluknya seperti itu. Sesuatu yang mengganjal dan terasa panas tepat di bokongnya dan napas hangat di tengkuknya. Ia sangat menikmati hal itu. Jinhwan memejamkan matanya.

Satu menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Tiga puluh menit.

Satu jam.

Jinhwan masih belum bisa benar benar tertidur. Yang ia lakukan sedari tadi hanyalah memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan dengkuran halus Hanbin di telinganya. Dan tiba tiba saja, ia mengingat perkataan Goo Junhoe tadi siang.

 _"Cepat atau lambat, aku akan memasukimu, saem. Jadi, segera suruh tunanganmu itu menidurimu atau aku sendiri yang akan merebut keperawananmu. Aku tidak yakin apakah pertemuan selanjutnya lubangmu itu masih aman dari adik kecilku ini atau tidak, jadi bersiap siaplah oke?"_

Jinhwan takut bahwa muridnya itu akan benar benar nekad membuktikan perkataannya. Ia tidak mau Junhoe mengambil keperawanannya. Ia tidak mau Hanbin dan seluruh keluarganya kecewa. Tapi ia tidak mau mengatakan hal ini pada Hanbin atau orang tuanya. Tidak karena ia tidak mau reputasinya sebagai guru hancur dan membuat masalah bagi keluarganya.

 _'Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Hanbin. Aku harus melawannya. Aku tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini terus menerus olehnya.'_

Jinhwan meraih tangan Hanbin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Perlahan, ia membimbing tangan itu masuk ke gaun tidurnya. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan Hanbin di dadanya dan meremas dadanya dengan tangan itu berirama.

"Ah!"

Jinhwan mendesah. Ia membayangkan Hanbin meremas dadanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari kedua pahanya semakin merapat dan ia mulai merasakan ada yang basah disana.

"Noona?"

Jinhwan terkaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Hanbin terbangun dengan rambut berantakan. Hanbin sedikit kaget melihat tangannya digenggam Jinhwan di dalam gaun tipis wanita itu.

"Kau ingin melakukan masturbasi dengan tangan tanganku saat aku tidur?" Hanbin bertanya. Pipi Jinhwan bersemu merah dan matanya terlihat gugup. Ia akan mengeluarkan tangan Hanbin dari gaunnya namun laki laki itu menahannya.

Hanbin malah meremas dada Jinhwan dan bermain diputingnya. Bibir lembut Hanbin menjilati telinga Jinhwan dan memberikan sensasi aneh kepada wanita itu.

"Kau harus mengatakan padaku kalau kau menginginkanku, tidak perlu diam diam seperti ini, Kim Jinhwan."

Wajah Jinhwan semakin memerah. Bibirnya terbuka mengelurkan desahan desahan halus. Secara refleks, pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur menghantam tonjolan di celana Hanbin.

"Kim Jinhwan..." Hanbin mendesah. Ia membalikkan tubuh Jinhwan dan dengan cekat berpindah keatas tubuh Jinhwan.

Hanbin mengangkat gaun Jinhwan sebatas lengan. Memperlihatkan tubuh kecil Jinhwan. Kemaluannya yang tertutupi celana dalam berenda berwarna merah muda dan payudaranya yang tak dilapisi bra.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya tapi kau sudah membuatku bangun. Kita harus menyelesaikannya."

Jinhwan mendesah ketika dua jari Hanbn menyelinap dan memasuki tubuhnya. Memasukkan dan mengeluarkan dengan ritme pelan, membuat Jinhwan tak sabar.

Jinhwan balas menggerakkan tangannya tepat di tengah tengah kedua paha Hanbin. Meremas sesuatu disana dan membuat si empunya mendesah keenakan.

"Lebih cepat, Bin..." Jinhwan merintih seksi.

Hanbin tiba tiba mengangkat tubuh Jinhwan dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Ia mendudukkan Jinhwan di meja wastafel.

"Aku tidak bisa mengotori ranjangku dengan cairan kita, noona. Setidaknya untuk saat ini."

Jinhwan mengangguk paham dan menarik bibir Hanbin untuk berbagi ciuman panas dengannya. Kaki langsing Jinhwan yang menggantung ia gunakan untuk bermain main dengan kejantanannya yang mulai terbangun. Untuk melampiaskan sensasinya, tangan Hanbin meremas dada Jinhwan sedikit kasar.

"Ah-"

"Ayo cepat kita selesaikan."

Hanbin memindahkan jemarinya ke kemaluan Jinhwan dan semakin mempercepat pergerakan tangannya. Hingga tak lama kemudian, Jinhwan mencapai puncaknya.

Wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hanbin lemas. Ia pasrah saja ketika Hanbin mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di lantai. Sedangkan Hanbin menurunkan celananya. Membiarkan adik kecilnya yang sudah tegang terpampang nyata di depan Jinhwan.

Jinhwan meneguk air liurnya gugup. Melihat milik Hanbin yang tebal, keras, penuh, dan terlihat mengagumkan. Hanbin memegang kedua sisi kepala Jinhwan. Membimbing mulut kecil Jinhwan untuk dimasuki adik kecilnya.

Jinhwan tersedak. Hanbin terlihat tak peduli dan tetap memaju-mundurkan kepala Jinhwan dengan tempo yang tak pasti. Suara kecipak di dalam mulut Jinhwan bercampur dengan suara desahan tertahan wanita itu.

Jinhwan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Hanbin. Berjaga jaga kalau saja Hanbin terlalu dalam memasukkan kejantanannya itu di dalam mulutnya.

"Oh—oohh... Bagus, Jinhwan..."

Desahan Hanbin semakin keras dan mulut Jinhwan terasa semakin penuh. Cairan putih yang rasanya aneh mulai Jinhwan rasakan di dalam mulutnya. Semakin lama semakin banyak hingga cairan itu menyembur begitu saja di dalam mulutnya seiring dengan Hanbin yang mulai membebaskan kepalanya dari tangan laki laki itu.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Hanbin mengelus rambutku. Jinhwan tersipu malu dan mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan tissue toilet.

 _ **Kim Jinhwan's POV**_

Hari demi hari berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari kamis. Dimana jadwalku mengajar kelas 2-A, dan itu artinya aku akan bertemu murid itu lagi, Goo Junhoe. Aku menarik napas dalam dalam. Mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri. Mengingat-ingat perkataan Hanbin minggu lalu dan menguatkan diriku untuk melawan murid itu hari ini.

Seperti biasa, aku memasuki ruang kelas dengan tenang. Aku mengajar dengan lancar seperti biasa. Aku tak berani meletakkan pandanganku ke bangku di pojok belakang kanan kelas, bangku yang biasanya Junhoe tempati.

Dua jam berlalu, aku membereskan barang barangku dan keluar kelas lebih cepat. Aku berusaha menghindari hal yang tidak tidak terjadi karena aku terlalu lama berada di kelas itu.

Saat aku akan menaiki tangga, tiba tiba sepasang tangan merengkuh pinggangku dan menyeretku ke dalam ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga di bawah tangga.

Tubuhku didorong begitu saja hingga terjatuh di atas dua tumpukan matras di lantai. Aku merapikan rambutku yang menutupi pandanganku dan melihat murid kurang ajar itu, Goo Junhoe, dengan senyum jahat miliknya menatapku tajam.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Kim saem."

Aku mencoba berdiri tapi gerakan laki laki itu lebih cepat dariku. Menahanku di bawah tubuhnya.

"Jangan mencoba kabur, saem."

Junhoe mencoba menciumku tapi aku langsung menamparnya. Raut muka berubah dan jujur aku sedikit takut. Tapi tiba tiba perkataan Hanbin terngiang ngiang di kepalaku.

"Mungkin kau sekarang menamparku, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan memohon mohon di bawahku, Kim Jinhwan!"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" aku membuka suara. Laki laki itu tersenyum sinis.

"Kau. Payudaramu. Vaginamu. Tubuhmu. Semuanya yang ada pada dirimu."

"Kau gila!" aku memekik keras.

"Dan kau yang membuatku gila," Junhoe meremas payudara kananku dengan kasar.

"Hen-hentikan!"

"Kau mau aku langsung memasukimu?" ia menggoda.

"Lepaskan aku-" ia menciumku dalam. Lidahnya bermain di dalam mulutku. Menghisap lidahku dengan keras dan kemudian menggigit bibirku.

"Ah—aku sudah tidak sabar, saem."

Junhoe melepaskan dasinya lalu ia gunakan untuk mengikat kedua tanganku di lengan. Ujung dasi yang tersisa ia gunakan untuk mengikatnya di di kursi besi di dekat matras. Aku tak bisa bergerak.

"Jangan... kumohon..." aku panik.

"Ssstt—jangan berisik, saem. Atau murid lain atau bahkan guru akan mendengar desahanmu."

"Hiks... tolong aku..." aku mulai menangis. Aku mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tanganku namun ikatan itu terlalu kuat.

Junhoe mulai melepaskan kancing blazer hitam dan kemeja putih yang kukenakan.

"Hanbin... tolong aku..." tak sadar aku memanggil nama Hanbin. Junhoe menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku heran.

"Hanbin? Jadi itu nama tunanganmu?" katanya lalu kembali melepas kancing terakhirku.

"Wah... payudaramu semakin besar ya. Apa Hanbin-mu itu sering menyentuhnya?" ia menyentuh payudaraku.

"meremasnya?" ia meremasnya kasar. Aku mendesah begitu sensasi aneh menjalari tubuhku. "Ah... atau menjilatinya?" ia memasukkan putingku ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilatinya seperti bayi yang kehausan.

"AH! Hanbin..." aku mendesah nama Hanbin. Sensasi mulut Junhoe yang hangat bertemu dengan kulitku yang dingin.

"Junhoe. Goo Junhoe, saem. Bukan Hanbin."

"Hanbin..." aku terus menyebutkan nama Hanbin.

Junhoe terlihat marah dan kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Kau benar benar ingin kuhukum ya?" Ia mulai menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Aku panik.

"Junhoe-ya..."

Ia menoleh.

"Aku belum melakukannya dengan Hanbin."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjadi orang pertama bagimu."

"Tidak! Jangan, kumohon... Kami akan segera menikah, jangan..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu."

Ia menaikkan alisnya tertarik. "Katakan," katanya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh half-naked ku.

"Biarkan Hanbin yang mengambil keperawananku. Lepaskan aku hari ini... dan aku, akan... akan-"

"Membiarkanku menidurimu sepuasku?" ia melanjutkan perkataanku.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak- tidak..."

Ia mengusap dagunya pelan.

"Aku jadi memiliki sebuah ide," katanya. "Aku akan melepaskanmu hari ini, memberikanmu kesempatan untuk bercinta pertama kalinya degan tunanganmu itu. Tapi,..."

Aku menelan ludah gugup, menunggu kata kata yang ingin ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Kau harus berhubungan seks denganku, kapanpun, dimanapun, bagaimanapun caranya dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya. Selama satu bulan."

"TIDAK!"

"Kau menolak? Kalau begitu aku tidak keberatan untuk mengambil keperawananmu sekarang."

"untuk apa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu? Aku gurumu, aku lebih tua darimu, dan aku adalah pihak yang dirugikan disini."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ia memajukan wajahnya di atas wajahnya.

"Ehmm..."

"Katakan dan aku akan memberikan semuanya kepadamu."

"Jangan menggangguku lagi, jangan muncul dihadapanku, biarkan aku bahagia dengan Hanbin. Dan juga... rahasiakan semua ini dari siapapun. Tidak ada siapapun yang tahu kesepakatan ini kecuali kita berdua."

Junhoe tersenyum puas.

"Tenang saja, aku laki laki yang memegang teguh janji yang aku ucapkan. Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi setelah satu bulan. Aku... berjanji."

"Sekarang lepaskan aku."

Junhoe melepaskan ikatan tanganku. Ia ingin membantuku berdiri tapi aku menolaknya.

"Tiga hari lagi kesepakatan kita akan dimulai. Dan kau harus melepaskan keperawananmu itu dalam waktu tiga hari."

"Baiklah."

 _Halloo~ aku comeback dengan series baru. Nulis ini sambil dengerin lagu barunya IKON, #WYD !_

 _Wuhuu... suka banget sama bagian rapnya double b ,_

 _Oh ya, ini GS dengan pairing Junhwan vs Binhwan yak ._,_

 _Awalnya aku bikin ff Binhwan pairing yang fokus dikehidupan perjodohan mereka berdua tapi entah kenapa melenceng jauh ke Junhoe setelah baca ff dia di asianfanfict._

 _Aku ngefeel banget kalo Junhoe main di ff genre smut gitu hehehe..._

 _Chapter dua akan segera aku post._

 _Dan mohon maaf juga untuk ff Photos, aku belum bisa posting chapter baru karena aku belum yakin sama alurnya *bow*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" _Tiga hari lagi kesepakatan kita akan dimulai. Dan kau harus melepaskan keperawananmu itu dalam waktu tiga hari."_

 _"Baiklah."_

Sinar mentari mulai masuk ke celah celah kamar Hanbin. Laki laki itu mulai menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Selamat pagi, Hanbin."

Jinhwan tersenyum geli melihat rambut Hanbin yang berantakan. "Ayo bangun," Jinhwan mencubit pipi Hanbin pelan.

Hanbin bergumam tak jelas dan memindahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jinhwan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut wanita itu dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Minggu pagi yang cerah, kau harus bangun pagi, Hanbin."

Jinhwan memutar sebuah lagu dari ponselnya. _IKON - #WYD._

"Cium..."

Hanbin bergumam dalam tidurnya. Jinhwan menyentil dahi laki laki itu keras.

"AW!" Hanbin memegang dahinya yang sakit. Ia membuka mata dan menyingkir dari pangkuan Jinhwan. Bibirnya cemberut.

"Setidaknya bangun, cuci muka, dan gosok gigi dulu, Bin."

Perlahan Hanbin bangun dari tidurnya lalu mencuri satu kecupan kilat di bibir Jinhwan sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ya! Jorok sekali!" Jinhwan memekik sambil mengusap bibirnya kasar.

Jinhwan duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan menyilangkan kakinya. Ia terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Noona," Hanbin duduk di sebelah Jinhwan dengan membawa setoples biskuit rasa cokelat. Jinhwan menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Hanbin. Ia mengambil satu biskuit dan menyuapkan ke mulut Jinhwan. Jinhwan hanya menggigit sedikit.

"Tidak. Hanya bosan saja."

"Bosan?" tanya Hanbin heran, kemudian menganggguk-angguk.

"Sedang tidak ada tugas, Bin?" tanya Jinhwan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke Hanbin. Meletakkan kedua kakinya di atas paha Hanbin.

"Syukurlah, tidak. Mau makan malam romantis?" Hanbin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Boleh, dimana?" Jinhwan tertarik. Jika iya, ini menjadi makan malam pertama mereka semenjak pertemuan keluarga dua bulan yang lalu.

"Disini, aku yang akan menyiapkannya."

"Kau serius?"

"Meragukanku?"

"Euhmm... sebenarnya sih iya. Tapi aku percaya padamu," Jinhwan tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Hanbin.

"Oh ya," Hanbin mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana pendeknya. "Ambil ini, pergilah membeli gaun dan ke salon. Sementara itu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam itu untukmu."

Jinhwan menerima kartu kredit berwarna emas dari Hanbin. "Jinjja? Aku bisa membeli gaun mahal?"

Hanbin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jinhwan dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Jinhwan bergidik.

"Aku ingin kau dandan yang cantik dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan dirimu."

Jinhwan menaiki bis dan duduk di kursi paling belakang. Ia memasang earphone di telinganya dan membaca novel yang ia bawa di dalam tasnya.

Lima menit berlalu, Jinhwan masih asik dengan novel yang dibacanya. Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tak wajar.

Jinhwan menghentikan kegiatan membacanya ketika menyadari ada tangan yang sedang menggerayai paha bagian dalamnya. Namun ia tak berani menoleh ataupun meneriaki orang yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Jinhwan menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan tangan itu mengelus sesuatu dari balik celana dalamnya. Sial sekali dirinya karena hari ini memakai rok pendek. Tangan itu semakin cepat menggosok sesuatu disana hingga tak sadar celana dalam Jinhwan basah dalam beberapa saat.

" _Geumanhae,"_ bisik Jinhwan.

Seolah tak mendengar, si pemilik tangan tak mau berhenti. Tangannya yang lain mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemejanya dan menyelipkan di dalam celana dalam Jinhwan.

Jinhwan sontak saja menjerit tertahan merasakan benda bergetar di dalam vaginanya. Ia menahan tangan di dalam roknya itu. Kepalanya menoleh.

"Goo Junhoe?"

" _Apa kabar, saem?"_

Jinhwan panik. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Junhoe.

"Kau- lepaskan tanganmu, ini di tempat umum..."

Junhoe lantas menyingkirkan tangannya, tetapi tetap membiarkan benda bergetar itu bersarang di dalam celana Jinhwan.

Jinhwan risih, ia bergerak tak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Junhoe mengamati pergerakannya.

"Ini apa?" Jinhwan bergumam sendiri.

Entah kenapa, Jinhwan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Ia merasakan sensasi luar biasa di bawah sana. Jemarinya meremas tempat duduknya.

"Euhmm... ah-"

Jinhwan memejamkan matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya namun percuma.

"Ige mwoya?"

Junhoe mengendikkan bahunya. Tangannya melingkari bahu Jinhwan. Membatasi gerakan wanita itu yang semakin liar.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, saem. Orang orang bisa mencurigaimu."

Jinhwan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk leher Junhoe dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Sensasi luar biasa baru saja menghampirinya. Rasanya sama seperti saat ia dan Hanbin lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Junhoe kembali menyelipkan jarinya di dalam rok Jinhwan dan mengambil _vibrator_ kecil itu. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jinhwan, "Aku menunggumu, dua hari lagi."

Jinhwan memasuki butik itu dan disambut oleh pramuniaga disana. "Aku ingin gaun untuk makan malam dengan tunanganku."

"Model seperti apa yang anda sukai, _agasshi?"_

"Ehmm... mini dress yang terkesan seksi dan manis?" Jinhwan menjawab dengan ragu.

Si pramuniaga tersenyum. Ia menunjukkan Jinhwan dimana deretan gaun mewah yang tentunya mahal digantung. Pandangan Jinhwan menyusuri deretan gaun gaun itu. Pandangannya berhenti sebuah gaun berwarna merah maroon.

"Aku ingin mencoba itu."

Setelah menerima gaun itu, Jinhwan mencobanya di kamar pas. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar itu. Dress sebatas paha dengan sebuah pita di bahu kanan.

"Apa Hanbin akan menyukainya? Apa tampilanku akan menggodanya?"

Jinhwan menyentuh payudaranya. "Apa ini cukup memuaskan untuknya?"

Jinhwan mengambil selca dari ponselnya. Menampilkan gaun miliknya sebatas leher sampai ke pinggang. Kemudian ia mengirimkan selca itu ke Hanbin.

 _'Mwohae?'_

Sembari menunggu balasan, Jinhwan melepas gaun itu dan mengganti dengan pakaiannya kemudian keluar dari ruang pas.

"Bagaimana _agasshi?"_

"Aku ingin melihat gaun yang lain dulu," kata Jinhwan sambil menyerahkan gaun itu.

Pramuniaga itu mengambil gaun lain di etalase dan menyerahkan ke Jinhwan,

"Aku merekomendasikan ini padamu, _agasshi._ Gaun ini akan terlihat sangat cantik dan manis di tubuh anda."

Jinhwan menerima gaun itu kemudian mencobanya di kamar pas.

 **Ting!**

Ponsel Jinhwan berbunyi, satu pesan masuk dari Hanbin.

 _Aku menyiapkan kejutan spesial untukmu._

Lalu di bawahnya ada sebuah selca dimana Hanbin memakai apron berwarna _baby blue_ yang pernah ia belikan dulu.

Jinhwan tersenyum geli. Tubuh Hanbin terlihat cocok memakai apron itu.

Jinhwan melihat pantulan dirinya lagi di cermin. Ia terlihat puas dan sudah menemukan gaun yang cocok untuknya.

Setelah membayar gaun itu dengan kartu kredit Hanbin, Jinhwan keluar dari butik itu kemudian berjalan beberapa ruko dan memasuki sebuah salon besar. Ia berkonsultasi dengan pegawai disana tentang dandanan apa yang akan ia lakukan kemudian duduk di kursi salon.

Dua pegawai menghampiri Jinhwan. Seorang menata rambut Jinhwan dan seorang lagi memberikan sentuhan make up di wajah Jinhwan.

"Kulitmu sangat bagus, _agasshi."_ Puji pegawai salon yang menangani make up Jinhwan.

"Kau akan terlihat eksotis jika mewarnai rambutmu dengan warna terang," saran pegawai salon yang menata rambut Jinhwan.

"Mungkin bagus, tapi aku adalah seorang guru, jadi akan tidak pantas kalau aku mewarnai rambutku dengan warna tidak natural."

"Kau bisa mewarnainya khusus malam ini, nona. Warnanya bisa hilang bila kau mencuci rambutmu."

"Sungguh?"

Pegawai salon itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau blonde?"

Kedua pegawai salon itu tersenyum dan saling memberi tatapan penuh arti.

 _tbc_


End file.
